starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Supply Depot
StarCraft: Supply Depot 2 is a very short flash minigame on the Blizzard Entertainment website. Blizzard advertises it as a mobile game, although it is only currently available on a browser. Summary "It is a dark time for the galaxy. The alien forces of the voracious zerg and the ancient and enigmatic protoss have threatened the terrans for years. "Pushed to their limits, the beleaguered terrans plan a last-ditch attempt to save their people from extinction. They enter deep development on the most important research project of their time, one that will elevate warfare forever. "RAISE your expectations! "LOWER your enemies into the ground!! "Mankind's last resort is... "Supply Depot!" Features *Endless hours of gaming including repeat playthroughs and Endurance Mode! *Deep, rewarding gameplay—multilevel play control allows you to both RAISE and LOWER Supply Depot! *Riveting backstory set in the StarCraft game universe! *Get up close and personal with an iconic StarCraft hero! *Multiple endings, each influenced by your choices and color-coded for your convenience! (Further epic endings planned for post release as downloadable content.) *Tens of hundreds of thousands of unlockable hats! Overview The advertising is meant to look exciting immediately, with a "detailed" backstory, but a close look shows evidence of "boring" gameplay (e.g. references to "repeat playthroughs"). Also, the advertising is false. The player is on the "blue" side. The game starts with an animation of a red SCV kidnapping a woman. Afterward a marine heads toward the (raised) supply depot. If the depot is lowered, the marine will walk off the screen. If the depot is raised, the marine will wait until the depot is lowered, at which point the marine walks off the screen. Either way, victory is immediately declared. The "tens of hundreds of thousands of unlockable hats" make no appearance.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-03-31. Supply Depot 2: A StarCraft Adventure. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-04-01. Trivia *The game advertising makes numerous references to both StarCraft as a series and gaming as a whole: **The use of supply depots as walls against foes is a valid tactic in both StarCraft and its sequel, especially in the latter game where they can be raised and lowered at will. **Among the game's features are multiple color-coded endings with DLC. This is presumably a reference to the ending of Mass Effect 3, which was largely detested by fans due to the lack of variety in endings (color being the one main difference) and the lack of impact of player choice. Bioware has promised to build on/alter the ending through DLC. **A flying cow trailing blood is seen in the background of one of the game's screenshots. Cows have played a role in Blizzard games before, demonic cows included. **The intro to the game mirrors that of Double Dragon. In both cases, a female 'damsel in distress' is carried away by a thug/SCV, while the player watches on. The gameplay begins immediately afterwards in both cases. **Among the "fascinating dialogue" is a character pointing out how impractical sleeveless uniforms are for ghost cadets. These uniforms feature prominently in StarCraft: Ghost Academy. **A screenshot shows a colonel 'briefing' the supply depot on the "HIGHVEMINDD" while the depot claims that he's a rebel, a loner, and that the colonel doesn't understand him. The imagery resembles that of the codec sessions of the Metal Gear series, with the colonel and depot resembling Colonel Campbell and Snake respectively. References Category: Silly articles